Another Player
by Writers Block 420
Summary: Shaw had a partner, and she may have a small grudge against Brian and Roman. Meet Nora Verone. Shaw/OC. Complete.


In an empty building, overlooking the sights London had to offer stood Dominic Toretto. He had been asked by a Diplomatic Security Service agent to apprehend a terrorist known as Owen Shaw. He only needed a team.

Tej Parker and Roman Pearce walked into the room together, sighing at the tech and cars that greeted them.

"Thank God!" Tej said, raising his hands into the air as he looked around the computers. "Finally some equipment I can work with." He was, of course, referring to the $100 million job the group of friends had pulled off in Rio. They were operating out of an abandoned warehouse then, now, they were working out of a re-modeled building, with better gadgets.

"This is way better than that trash in Rio," Tej continued, giddy.

He looked over to a table when one of their only female members, Gisele, toyed with a FN SCAR-L CQC rifle equipped with a grenade launcher. "Way better."

"You sure about these guys?" Riley Hicks asked DSS agent Lucas Hobbs as they walked off an elevator, heading to meet the team.

"Nope," Hobbs replied honestly and kept walking.

"Has anybody heard from Leo or Santos?" Brian O'Connor questioned the people assembled as he loaded his SIG Sauer P226R.

"Last time anyone saw them, they were hitting up the casinos in Monte Carlo," Han told him, eating from a bag of snacks.

"I thought that was our last job, Brian," Rome told his long time friend. "And who's paying for all this equipment? The taxpayers? So now we work for The Hulk? Is that what we're doing?"

The black man mimed the Hulk, before he sniffed the air, not noticing Riley and Hobbs coming up behind him. "Why do I smell baby oil?"

'If you keep running your pie hole you're gonna smell an ass kicking," Hobbs alerted Roman to his presence, causing the criminal to look at him in shock.

"All right Hobbs," Dom interrupted as everyone crowded around a table. "You got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you. Give them a reason to stay."

Hobbs looked at the other bald man in the room before he began to inform the group.

"Our target is Owen Shaw and his partner," Hobbs threw down a few images of a British man in military dress. "Former major in the S.A.S. Spec-ops soldier. He ran the UK's Mobility Division in Kabul and Basra."

"Ah damn," Tej interrupted, walking over from his computer station. "That Mobility unit's the truth. We're talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world. Those guys don't mess around."

"For years, they've been running jobs in Europe, but it's their most recent jobs that graduated them to a whole new level. Three targets, highly specific," Hobbs looked down, reading out components from a list, trying to ignore Roman as he asked for change.

"The program terminal from an ICBM missile…" Hobbs stopped, staring at Rome as he bugged Tej.

"So what does this all mean?" Brian asked, still confused.

"Well, our best guess is that Shaw's crew is building a Nightshade device."

"Which is?" Gisele asked after everyone looked at him confused.

"A tech bomb," Riley supplied. "Designed to block out an entire military communication grid for 24 hours."

"If you blind a soldier for a single second in the middle of a fight, he dies," Hobbs stated. "If you blind a country for 24 hours, the loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth billions to the right buyer."

"Billions?" Tej asked, shocked. "Why don't we just steal that shit?"

"Hey man!" Roma called out, sparing Tej from everyone's incredulous stares. "Which one of these things is a dollar?" He was holding a coin up. Hobbs, finally having enough with Rome, pulled his gun and shot out the glass in the vending machine, saying that it was 'on the house'.

"I want you to help me catch Shaw," Hobbs told them, leaving out the 'partner'. "He's only got one piece left that he needs, and I intend to stop him before he gets it. Now, I know you guys are a family. So I'm offering you a chance right now to make that family whole again."

He threw down a picture of Letty Ortiz. Brian and Han looked down at the image, knowing exactly who she was, and what she meant to their leader.

"Hold on," Brian said, remembering something. "You said he had a partner. Who?"

The team looked at the agent, remembering him saying something when he started explaining.

Hobbs nodded and threw down another image. A woman was holding onto a military grade rifle, firing at someone out of the frame. She had dark hair pulling into a high pony tale and was wearing cargo pants with a black tank top under a vest full of pockets.

"That's Lynnora Verone, retired military and believed to be KIA. She's Shaw's girl and right hand," the man stated.

Brian fingered the photo for a second before he looked up. "Verone? As in Carter Verone?"

Roman looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh man, he's not out is he?"

"Who's Verone?" Han asked, looking at Brian.

The blond shook his head. "A drug dealer in Miami, me and Rome but him behind bars a couple years ago." He looked at Hobbs.

"You want to make this family whole again?"

Hobbs nodded.

"Get us to Letty, we'll get you Shaw, full pardons all the way around."

"I can't promise you that," Hobbs told him after a moment of deliberation.

"Yes you can," Brian told him having a stare down. Dom walked closer to the table from where he was in the background.

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"You get me Shaw, and I'll get your pardons." Hobbs promised.

"You heard him," Brian told the group, giving them a choice. "But this is different. We're not dealing with cops; we're not dealing with drug dealers. This is a whole different level."

Everyone became silent, thinking about the situation.

"We're getting paid, right?" Rome asked, leaning closer to Brian.

* * *

Across the city, the sun was casting a soft light across silk sheets, the two occupants unaware that the morning was turning into the afternoon. Soft kisses trailing up her bare shoulder woke Lynnora Verone from her slumber. She hummed, blinking open her eyes sleepily. She took notice of the shadows on the wall, and spoke softly in the summer air.

"What time is it?"

The male body behind hers moved closer, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. A light kiss was pressed behind her ear, before the man gently rested his head against hers.

"Almost three," he told her, relaxing against the bed. Nora was silent, enjoying the peace and quiet before turning her body the face his and looked out the window. The London Eye could be seen in the distance, reflecting the sun as she rested her head on his chest.

A hand gently began to run through her waist length black hair, as she got comfortable again.

"We have to get up," Nora broke the silence. The hand stopped at her waist and she looked up into her lovers face.

Owen Shaw smirked at her before rolling her onto her back and settling on top of her. Nora looped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her exposed throat.

"We have two hours," he whispered against her skin. Lynnora smirked, pulling his head to hers, moulding their lips together. Owen ran his hands alone her smooth skin before linking their fingers together. He lifted her arms above her head and held them there as he lavished her mouth and neck with kisses. Nora hooked a leg around one of his, and slid her toes along the skin. Owen switched both of her wrists to one hand and used his other to lift her other knee onto his hip. Nora arched into him and they lost themselves in each other, wasting away the afternoon.

* * *

"Interpol picked up one of Shaw's guys in Moscow," Hobbs informed the team as the stood in a parking garage, looking down at the procession of cops that night. "I went in, had a little therapy session with him. He gave up Shaw's hideout."

"Then why aren't we down there now?' Gisele asked, looking over the railing.

"Well, we weren't invited," Hobbs, told her.

"Hobbs, they're sending in your punching bag," Tej told the muscular man as he tapped into the radio frequency the cops were using. "He's wired. He's going to give a positive ID on Shaw before they move in."

They waited and watched as the mole disappeared into the building.

"_So the cops just let you go?"_ they heard a voice ask through the wire feed Tej had hacked into.

"_Don't worry, I didn't give them shit,"_ came the punching bags reply.

"_Oh, I'm not worried,"_ the other voice said again accompanied by a few clunks. _"Okay. Turn it over for me, babe."_

"_God, it's amazing. The simplest things can cause the biggest problems,"_ they tensed, catching the insinuation behind the words. _"Good news is, if you swap out a bad part, everything runs smooth as silk again."_

It was quiet for a few seconds before their mole began to freak out.

"Look Shaw. Wait, Shaw! Shaw!"

Tej's computer made a noise. "I just got confirmation on Shaw. They're going in."

It was silent on the other end of the wire before a thud was heard.

"_What's this?"_

_It's your share from the last job,"_ they heard Shaw tell him. _"You're part of the team, Oakes."_

"_You do your job, you get paid,"_ they heard a female voice say. Tej's computer dinged, displaying that the female was Verone.

"_There's a little extra in there for you,"_ they heard their target speak again. _"Consider it an advance."_

"_For what?"_ the team heard Oakes ask, now knowing the punching bags name.

"_The next job of course,"_ Lynnora spoke, a movement was heard over the line.

"Which job?"

"Wait. Hold up," Tej said listening to his earpiece. Everyone looked over at him, ignoring the rest of the conversation going on in the compound.

"Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol headquarters."

"Shit," Brian cursed. "He brought us here so he could take down Interpol. This whole thing's a set-up."

"Brian, take the team," Dom told him.

"What about you?"

"Hobbs and I will wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Letty," the bald man told him.

The rest of the team disappeared soon after and Dom, Hobbs and Riley waited for Shaw to show. Soon enough, a series of explosions were heard as well as seen and a flip car shot out of the compound into the streets. Dom and Hobbs looked at each other before hurrying to their vehicles.

* * *

"Oakes is almost here," Nora informed Owen as she sat in the adjusted seat of the flip car. The modified hydraulics and low-slung skeletal frame allowed the open wheeled car to be unstoppable. With the extension that would flip up, allowing the driver to fling an oncoming vehicle into the air, it was a thing of beauty. Nora just finished adjusting the seat so the both of them could fit into the small space comfortably.

Owen glanced up smirking, as the door began to open.

"So, the cops just let you go, huh?" Owen asked after the other man closed the door. Nora hid her smirk and fiddled with the controls in the car.

"Don't worry," Oakes assured his boss walking over to him. "I didn't give them shit."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Owen, informed him easily, tinkering with the engine. "Okay," he said after a second, backing away from the engine. "Turn it over for me, babe."

Nora quickly complied and a loud rumble sounded through the area. Owen lifted his hand and Nora switched the engine off, leaning back into the seat.

"God, it's amazing," Owen told Oakes, lifting up a spark plug. "The simplest things can cause the biggest problems."

The female ex-soldier watched as Oakes swallowed nervously.

"Good news is," Owen continued throwing the plug on the workbench behind him. "If you swap out a bad part, everything runs smooth as silk again."

Noticing her lover's gun on the floor in front of her, Nora handed it to Owen giving Oakes the wrong impression.

"Look Shaw," Oakes nervously held his hands out. "Wait, Shaw! Shaw!"

Nora smirked darkly, pulling the harness in the flip car over her shoulders and a comm unit into her ear. Owen straightened, holding the weapon limply at his side before sliding it into the waistband of his pants.

Oakes stood panting as he realised that his boss wasn't going to shoot him and that he had possibly ruined his cover. Owen reached down and lifted a bag off the floor, throwing it to the terrified man.

"What's this?" Oakes asked, holding the bag confused.

"It's your share from the last job," his boss told him, walking to the front of the car to climb in. "You're part of the team, Oakes," he continued settling in front of Nora.

"You do your job," Nora continued for him, raising an eyebrow mockingly at the traitor. "You get paid."

"There's a little extra in there for you," Owen informed the man, settling in between his lover's slightly bent legs. "Consider it an advance."

Nora leaned forward slightly, resting her hands on his waist, and looked at Oakes.

"For what?"

"The next job of course," she told him, her smirk never leaving her face.

"Which job?' Oakes questioned confused.

"The one we're working right now," Owen revealed. "It's been fun running with you, mate."

Nora laughed as Owen started up the car. As soon as a series of small explosives were heard outside the door, they peeled out of there, leaving Oakes to find out that he had been duped.

They sped quickly between the pillars holding up the area around their 'base'. As they came around the corner that put them in clear view of the cops, Nora pressed a button, causing the pillars to begin to collapse behind them. The cops that had waited outside fell with he falling cement as the two criminals raced away. The officers on the other side of the compound opened fire, only to have their bullets ricochet off the car.

They went up the ramp and onto the street as the area behind them became rubble.

The streets were almost clear as two cop cars race behind them. Nora twisted slightly, reaching for Owen's gun and shot a few accurate rounds out the rear of the car. One of the cruiser's jerked to the side as a tire got shot out. Nora went to fire at the second one when a BMW M5 E60 swung around a corner and began to chase them. Behind the BMW an MXT MVA cut off the last cruiser. Nora narrowed her eyes, recognizing it as what Hobbs had been chasing them around in.

Nora twisted back around, noticing that Owen had sped up, heading straight for an oncoming cop car. She quickly reached around him, flipping the switch of the extension on the front. Owen swerved to the left, striking the car at an angle, sending it over them and into the cars chasing them. He hit another and she watched as the BMW behind them avoided it professionally. She raised an eyebrow, shocked that Hobbs got a driver with better racing expertise.

From up ahead, a cop pulled out a sub machine gun and opened fire as he leaned out the window. Owen manoeuvred quickly and rammed the cars, sending them rolling behind them.

"Shaw, Nora, we have three cars tailing us," a female voice came over their comm lines.

"You know what to do Vegh," Nora responded to the blond.

"_Approaching rendezvous point,"_ Vegh announced a minute later. Nora looked to her left as they passed the rendezvous point, noticing that one BMW was also chasing the rest of the team and the second flip car.

They quickly got out of the loop and entered a tunnel, unable to loose the three vehicles tailing them.

"Stay on track," Owen ordered the team. "We're taking the contingency," he banked left, taking an exit out. Nora glanced behind them again and saw Hobbs and the same BWM still following them. Owen kept going out of the exit and onto a cobblestone street that had light polls lined up in rows. At the first space interval he took a hard left through the gap onto the other side of the lights. The BMW followed them and at the next space, Owen took a right. Unfortunately Hobbs and the BMW driver sped up taking spaces on either side of the ramp-car. Nora looked up at Hobbs as he rammed the side of the car, that same time that the BMW smashed through the lights, hitting them on the other side. Nora jerked her head at the movement, forgetting about the DSS agent and managed to make eye contact with the bald driver before Letty appeared in her Jensen Interceptor and knocked the other car away.

Owen moved left slightly, causing Hobbs to ride up the ramp onto the elevated road. Letty quickly took off and the other car chased her, leaving only Hobbs following them. They were speeding along the slight curve when Hobbs suddenly landed on the roof of the flip-car. Owen swerved left under a wood stop barrier, causing the DSS agent to jump off. The car picked up speed and left Hobbs behind, firing bullets that never hit their target.

Nora leaned back, seeing no more problems as they sped off towards the base.

"All clear Vegh," she informed the other woman over the comm line. "Get back to base."

* * *

They pulled into base camp, and Owen lifted her out of the car before they both walked into the command centre.

Vegh stood mumbling over evidence files while Klaus, Jah and Denlinger just stood around. Owen walked over to a computer and sat down, typing something in. Nora sat on the table in between him and Vegh as they waited for the rest of the team.

A little while later, Letty and Ivory walked into the area, gaining everyone's notice.

"Are you good?" Owen asked looking over from the screen.

"Yeah," Letty nodded and leaned against a table. Owen nodded closing out of the computer.

"Okay, listen up," he called everyone's attention, turning away from the computer. They all stood, crowding around a crate. "That was very different breed from Hobbs' usual wannabe warriors. We need to learn who these people are, what they're made of. Vegh?"

The blond woman picked up the folder she was organizing and put it on the crate.

"O'Connor," she started, tossing each packet of information as she called a name. "Parker, Pearce, Toretto and the rest of the team."

"These guys are common criminals," Ivory stated flipping through a packet.

"Tonight these common criminals were seconds away from taking us down," Owen told the team looking at each of them. "Show them the respect they deserve or it weakens us."

"You might want to see this," Jah interrupted, holding out a photo. Owen looked at it before dropping it with the pile, looking at Letty.

"Ring any bells?"

Letty looked at him confused, walking closer. She picked up the photo, looking even more confused. She saw herself sitting on the lap of a bald guy. A smile was on her face and she looked truly happy. "Yeah, That's the guy I shot."

"You look happy," Owen observed, crossing his arms and leaning against a table next to Nora

"I don't remember him," Letty defended herself.

"That's bullshit," Klaus interrupted. "We got a problem, guys. We got a picture of her, with the guy who almost took you out," he pointed at Owen.

"Klaus, aren't you team muscle?" Letty asked angrily. "Don't make me go over there and make you team pussy."

Nora smirked at the response, liking the other woman's fire.

"She doesn't remember him," Owen reassured the team observing Letty.

"Names and records aren't enough. I want personal information. Get into their lives, into their minds. Find their weaknesses and we will exploit them."

He walked away, gesturing for Nora to follow. No words were spoken as they got into their car and sped out of the base and back to their hotel room. As soon as they were in their suite, Nora went straight to the bathroom and ran a bath, needing to clean the grim off of her body. Owen waited a few minutes before walking to the door and leaning against the frame, watching her.

"What?" Nora asked, noticing him as she scrubbed her arms. Her partner just shook his head and walked back into the living room.

Twenty minutes later, Nora walked out, dressed in a tank top and sleep shorts, to find him going over the list the others had gotten from Interpol.

She didn't say anything and just walked over to the couch, straddling his lap, causing him to put down the list in favour of gripping her hips.

"No business during pleasure hours," she told him, looping her arms around his neck. Owen smirked, running his hands along her lower back, under the shirt.

"Really?"

Nora nodded, kissing him heatedly. He slid his hands down, gripping her thighs and stood up, causing her to let out a gasp, followed by a giggle. Nora wrapped her legs around his waist as they journeyed to the bedroom.

* * *

Nora and Owen were alone in the command centre, the others were fixing up the dents on the vehicles from the previous night. Nora stood behind Owen, her hands rubbing on his shoulders as he accessed some things on the computer. She looked over at the other table, hearing a phone vibrate, the phone they usually have all their 'business' contacts in. Firuz, the mechanic who built the ramp cars was the caller. Nora picked it up, holding it too her ear before quickly putting it on speaker and alerting Owen.

"_May I ask why you're looking for Shaw?"_ Firuz was heard over the line.

"_He took something of ours."_ A female voice replied. _"We'd like to talk to him about it."_

Nora walked out of the room quickly, heading to the 'garage'.

"Letty!" the other woman's head popped up. "Take Ivory and Jah to Firuz's place. He's just become a liability."

Ivory and Jah nodded, understanding the hidden meaning that Letty didn't catch. Firuz had become a loose end, and nobody likes loose ends. Especially Shaw.

Nora watched as the three of them left before heading back to the computers. She patted Owen's shoulder quickly, silently telling him that she had sent someone to fix the problem, before walking over to map out the next plan with Vegh.

Owen had joined both women by the time Letty came back, without Ivory.

"We lost Ivory," Letty informed the leader, walking through the door. "He's gone."

"Thanks," Owen nodded, continuing with the mapping. Letty paused, staring at him in disbelief. Vegh glanced up, noticing her look and nudged Nora.

"That's it?" the Latina asked.

"If Ivory's dead he made a mistake," Owen told her, not stopping, or even caring. "You make a mistake you pay the price."

Letty chuckled harshly. "That's a great eulogy, Shaw. Are you going to give the same speech for the rest of us when we go out?" she didn't wait for a reply and stalked off. Owen threw down his pen, ready to follow her. Nora gripped his arm, shaking her head slightly.

"I'll go,"

Her lover nodded, allowing her to walk off after the volatile woman.

Nora found Letty tuning up her car in the garage portion of the base. The dark haired woman glanced up for a second before turning back to the engine.

"You're lucky he doesn't retaliate," Nora informed her walking closer to lean against the car.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Why? He got a soft spot for me?' she asked sarcastically. Nora chuckled shaking her head.

"It's because I like you and he tries to stay in my good books as much as possible."

Letty glanced up at the taller woman in slight disbelief. "How did you two happen anyway? He's such a…"

"Prick?" Nora supplied, causing Letty to chuckle and nod. "Let's go for a ride and I'll tell you."

Letty smirked, pulling the hood down and they both slid into the car, peeling out of the area.

Nora leaned against the window as the light flashed by, observing Letty as she drove.

"We met in the military." Nora revealed after a few moments of silence. Letty glanced at her.

"You were military?"

"Since I was 19," she nodded, looking out the window. "My brother Carter wanted to sell drugs and whatnot," Letty looked at her sharply, shocked. "I didn't want to deal with what he did, even though I love him, so joining the military was my next step."

Letty nodded, understanding that she wanted to do something for herself.

"I worked my way up, became a major, and then had to do a joint mission with a spec-ops team. One who happened to be led by Shaw, though the mission ended up being compromised. Our bosses had told them we were coming and wanted us taken out. We were labelled as KIA and been together ever since. Pretty explanatory if you asked me."

Nora let Letty process her small explanation to her and Owen's previous engagements.

"So your boss narked on you and wanted you dead? Why?"

"Never found out," Nora lied easily, pointing at a turn up ahead. "Forget about that, how do you feel about racing?'

Letty smirked, taking the corner easily and driving into an area full of racer chasers and cars.

The Latina parked the car, telling Nora to wait there before getting out to set up a race. It didn't take long and soon enough they were pulling up to the start line. Nora looked out the driver side window to see a red '69 Daytona pull up, with Dominic Toretto behind the wheel.

Letty looked over, shocked.

"You've got some serious balls, man," she said, smiling as Nora turned to look forward. The female soldier ignored the rest of their conversation, instead sending a text to Owen, informing him that, if he wanted to talk to Dom, he better track them.

A blonde girl walked in front of both cars, quieting the crowd.

"Listen up!" she raised her hands. "Out here, we're used to getting what we want. This is London, baby," the crowd cheered. "But remember, don't bite the bait. Are you ready?"

Letty gripped the wheel tighter.

"Ready?"

Letty nodded, mumbling an agreement under her breath.

"Steady."

The girl raised both her arms high into the air, before dropping them.

"Go!"

Nora laughed as Letty shot forward into the lead. Both cars swerved in and out of traffic, switching leading position constantly.

When a bus hid their car, the Latina hit the nos, propelling them forward.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nora could see Toretto gaining on them, before he shot past, winning the race.

"You got to be kidding me," Letty breathed, looking at Dom's car. She pulled up beside his vehicle, gesturing for him to follow.

Letty took a few back roads, leading him to an empty lot before getting out of the car. Nora stayed seated, not wanting to interrupt the 'reunion'.. She watched silently as Dom tried to prove that he knew her by telling her about her scars.

Nora's phone buzzed just as Dom was handing Letty a cross, telling her that Owen was almost there.

* * *

"Head back," she told Letty getting out of the car.

"What about you?"

Nora glanced at Dom over the hood, before answering. "Something I gotta do."

Letty nodded confused and sped away as son as Nora shut the door.

"Wow," she said after Letty's taillights disappeared. "Hobbs actually got a good driver. I'm impressed."

Dom opened his mouth to speak but a set of headlights lit them both up as an Aston Martin Vanquish pulled into the lot.

Nora walked over to the car after it parked, waiting for Owen to get out. Her boyfriend got out of the car, grabbing her waist and nodding to the direction Letty had gone.

"There she goes, leaving you again," he pushed the door shut with his free hand and walked closer to the muscular bald man, pulling Nora with him. "Bloody fickle, that one."

"You want bloody?" Dom asked, staring at the man. "We could do bloody."

Owen chuckled, shaking his head. "A street kid, starts out stealing DVD players in east L.A."

"Ends up heisting $100 million in Rio, impressive," Nora continued on fluidly, flashing a mocking smile at Dom.

"Not bad, huh?" Dom replied, smirking.

"It's a good story, isn't it?" Owen asked his girlfriend, looked down at her.

Nora nodded humming. "Almost inspiring."

"See," Owen continued, walking even closer. "What I couldn't fathom is why he's not relaxing on a beach somewhere with that cute little Brazilian number. Instead, he's working with a two-bit government hack like Hobbs. And then I realized, he has a weak spot."

"We all got a weak spot," Dom told him, looking at Nora.

"You know," Owen continued, ignoring the man's jab at his relationship with Nora. "When I was young, my brother always used to say, 'Every man has to have a code.' Mine? Precision. A team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done. It's efficient. It works. But you? You're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family." Owen paused looking at him as he pulled Nora closer. "And it's great in the holidays, but it makes you predictable. And it out line of work, predictable means vulnerable. And that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want."

"At least when I go, I'll know what it's for." Dom replied, flatly staring at his enemy in front of him.

"Well, at least you have a code," Owen chuckled. "Most men don't."

"So, we're going to give you a chance," Nora interfered calling attention to her. "Take your crew and walk away. That's the only way you're going to keep your _family_ safe."

Dom took notice of the spiteful way that she said family, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You should never threaten a man's family," Dom told her. "It's a pretty stupid thing to do. But I'll make it simple for you," he looked at Owen now. "I walk away, when she walks away."

Nora raised her eyebrow at him, smirking.

"Well, then," Owen shook his head slightly as Nora wrapped her arm tighter around his waist. "It appears this inspiring tale has come to an end."

Dom looked down, noticing a red dot hovering over the left side of his chest. He brought his eyes up to see a smirking Nora, her eyes mocking him.

"If that's the way it has to go."

Owen looked down, seeing a red dot also hovering over his heart. Nora followed his gaze and let out a hollow laugh.

"Let me guess, Hobbs." She cast a glare Toretto, knowing her assumption was right.

"The 'two-bit government hack.'" Dom agreed, smiling.

Owen laughed, pulling Nora with him back to his car. He waved his hand about signalling to Adolfson to pack it up. "See you around, Toretto."

Nora slid into the passenger seat and watched her enemy closely as they pulled out of the lot. As soon as they were away from Dom, she leaned against the window, sliding her feet onto Owen's lap.

"He won't stop," she voiced what they both already knew. Owen nodded, reaching down with one hand to rub her ankle, glancing at her for a second.

"I know, that's why we need leverage."

Nora nodded knowing what she needed to do.

"Vegh," she said into her phone once the blonde picked up. "Take Klaus and head to…" she listed off the address where she knew Mia Toretto was staying. After getting the affirmative from Vegh, she hung up the phone, slumping against the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her sigh. Nora shook her head.

"These idiots are going to cause problems."

* * *

Nora walked into the abandoned base to see Denlinger and Adolfson taking down the gear. They were getting ready to move out and needed to be packed up. Nora moved passed them to grab her bag she left behind and noticed something glinting on the floor. She leaned down, picking up the cross that she saw Dom give Letty last night. She didn't dwell to long on the thoughts that circled around her head because a honk outside told her to hurry up.

She stuck the cross in her bag, knowing that it would come in handy later and ran out of the building.

"All set?" Owen asked her as she closed the door of the Vanquish. She nodded, throwing her bag in the back seat. It was a couple hours drive from London to Lusitania, Spain.

"I've always wanted to go to Spain," Nora said, breaking the comfortable silence as dark fell.

"You've been to Spain before," Owen told her, taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

Nora rolled her eyes, sliding across the consol to rest in his lap, leaning her upper body against the driver side door and her feet in the passenger seat. Owen shifted so one arm was resting against the door behind her, while the other gripped the wheel.

"I mean, I would like to go for pleasure," she emphasized her point by pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Not business."

Owen smirked up at her. "Why can't we do both?"

Nora laughed at his suggestive tone, before resting her head against his shoulder.

"Soon," he told her, wanting to get the job done first. "We just need one more component, and Riley is doing her job wonderfully. Next week we will be sitting on a beach with Riley and Ian, no worries and we will have our revenge."

Nora hummed, pressing a kiss to his neck in agreement before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Shaw!" Jah called out as he ran up the metal steps. They were stationed at a small outpost building, observing the NATO base in front of them. "Everyone is in place. All things moving according to plan."

"Good," Owen pulled the binoculars away from his face, still gazing at the base. "Send him in."

Nora nodded beside him, sending the signal to Adolfson, so he could start his part of the mission.

* * *

A cell phone rang, alerting Tej to the fact that 'Samoan Thor' was calling.

"Yo, it's Hobbs!" Tej called out to the group, putting the man on speaker.

"_What have you got, Parker? Give me something good,"_ Hobbs said over the line.

"Yeah, that paint you got from Shaw's place is highly specialized," Tej informed him, looking at his computer. "anti-thermal low-IR coating."

"Military," Dom said, looking up.

"Exactly," Tej nodded. "We got a list of bases around Europe that use this paint type and those specific colours."

"All right, let's cross-reference that with all of Shaw's military targets. I guaran-damn-tee you one of them is gonna match."

Tej began to type into his computer and in a few seconds he had a match.

"Bingo. It's a NATO base in Spain."

"That outs Shaw in a different country," Dom stated. "That means he's got an eight-hour lead on us."

Everyone began to get ready, needing to move out as quickly as possible,

"_We gotta move now,"_ Hobbs instructed. _"Tej, give me that info. Riley and I will go head and we're going to lock down the base. We're gonna protect that component personally. Toretto, I'll arrange transportation for you and your cars. You brush up on your Spanish, boys. I'll see you _en España._"_

"I just got word they caught one of Shaw's men at the base," Tej told everyone as he came around a stack of crates. The team was onboard a transport plane, heading to Spain. "It's time."

"Something's not right," Brian mumbled, having just gotten back from the states. He was following information Firuz had given them that had led the ex-FBI agent to Braga. "He wanted us to find that guy. Think about it."

Brian walked over to Dom.

"At Interpol, your face-to-face with him.'

"Brian, what are you saying?" Rome asked, crossing his arms.

"Braga said, the only way you get near Shaw is if he wants you to."

"Tej," Dom asked, catching on to Brian's train of thought. "Where's that component?"

"They're moving it to a secure location."

"Shaw ain't hitting that base," Dom said after a moment, looking at Brian. Brian shook his head.

"He's hitting the convoy."

* * *

"Ready?" Owen looked at her. Nora smirked and nodded, as they drove up onto the highway right behind the convoy leaving the NATO base.

"Let's go!" Owen yelled to the team, standing up with Jah, Letty and Nora.

Denlinger hit the gas, ramming into the land rover behind the convoy. Jah jumped up onto the other vehicle, shooting a AKMS rifle through the roof at the occupants.

Owen and Nora quickly jump on the trailer that housed the 'component', climbing up the side with Jah following. The land rover swerved away because no one was controlling it and Denlinger pulled up beside the trailer so Letty could climb up the ladder.

They quickly moved to the hatch and Jah and Letty slid through, down into the trailer. Nora dropped down soon after, followed by Owen.

Once inside the trailer the quartet then slide into a FV 4201 Chieftain, waiting for the cord Denlinger deployed to hit the truck.

Nora slid into the navigation seat while Jah and Owen managed the controls. Letty was left standing.

Soon enough, they felt the truck hit the cord and came running out of the trailer, crushing the truck.

"All systems go," Jah told everyone, tapping the computer screen in front of him.

"Everything looks stable," Nora added, looking at the mapping systems.

"_We got company guys,"_ Denlinger said through the mic._ "Toretto is coming right at you."_

"Okay," Owen said calmly to Jah. "Get the weapons hot." He looked over at Nora. "Get me satellite imaging."

Nora nodded, tapping a few controls on the screen. "Imaging is up."

Cars in front of them swerved out of the way, screaming for their lives. "Straight ahead of us," Nora told her boyfriend, observing the map.

"There you are," Owen breathed, locating Dom and his team. He moved the controls so the turret rotated to the left and fired off a round at the front car, hitting two civilian vehicles.

"Okay Jah," Owen said, looking at the mapping to see that team Toretto had swung around to come up behind them. "Take us to the other side, let's have some fun."

They cut across the centre barrier to the left lane, running over civilian cars. Nora laughed and her lover's version of 'fun'.

'What the hell is wrong with you?" Letty demanded, causing Nora to look at her sharply. "This isn't part of the plan."

"Plans change," Nora told her, smirking as the tank ran over yet another car. "And I quite like this version."

Owen laughed at her reply.

"Shaw, you don't have to do this!" Letty tried to convince the boss.

"We got one right in front of us," Jah informed them.

"Boom," Owen stated, aiming the turret at the car.

"Ahh!" Jah exclaimed, tapping more buttons. "You lucky bastard."

"He's being pushed along by us," Nora reported, looking at the satellite feed.

"Oh, look," Owen said happily. "A bridge."

He fired a round at the bridge, causing debris to fall on top of a red Daytona.

"That was Toretto," Nora supplied, recognizing the car from when she went to the races with Letty.

"We're dragging a car behind us," Jah informed them. "Shaw, we've got to get rid of that car," he said after a minute or so of dragging.

"Letty, go take care of the cable," Owen told the only person still standing. Letty huffed, taking off her earpiece and lifting the hatch.

"Okay, Toretto," Owen spoke aloud. "Here's your girl," he looked over at Nora, who was already watching him with a smirk. "And your happy ending."

He rotated the turret towards Dom's car and waited for the car they were dragging to stop them.

The cable became taught, causing the tank to lurch forward, flipping onto the roof. Nora grunted as the harness she was wearing pulled tightly, holding in her seat.

"Nora?" she heard Owen mumble. "I'm good. Jah?"

The Asian man let out a grunt before telling her he was fine.

The authorities got them out of the tank and they were immediately put into handcuffs, then escorted back to the NATO base.

* * *

"I can't believe they stole a 70-ton tank for a three-ounce computer chip," the NATO commander stated, looking at the chip.

"That three-ounce computer ship is more deadly than 1, 000 of those tanks," Hobbs informed the man. The commander fell quiet, catching a glimpse of Letty.

"What about her?"

"Not her," Dom said as the team went to stand in front of Letty.

"She was working with Shaw," the commander stated, confused as to why they were protecting her.

"Was," Dom said, putting emphasis on _was_. "But she's always been one of us."

"Let's give them a minute," Hobbs said looking at the commander.

The NATO officer looked at him for a moment before stomping away.

Hobbs gestured to Riley and they went to see Shaw's crew.

"Let's go process Shaw and his crew," Hobbs told his partner. "I've never looked more forwards to filling out paperwork in my entire life."

* * *

Nora looked up as Riley and Hobbs opened the door to her cell, smirking as they led her out of the room.

"Hey Toretto!" Hobbs yelled out as they entered the main hanger. He was pulling Owen by his arm having already spoken to him as Riley tugged her along. "You need to hear this."

"You guys really think you've won," Owen shook his head, amused as they all stood around. "This code you live by, it's the very reason why you weren't even in the game." Nora smirked at their confused looks.

"Nora told you exactly what I was gonna do if you didn't walk away Toretto, but you didn't listen. I told you I can reach out and break you whenever I want. And I have." Dom just smiled, not believing what his enemy was saying. "Maybe you should call Mia,"

Dom smile dropped off his face as Brian pulled out his phone.

"Mia?"

A scream could be heard over the line and Brian launched himself at Owen, punching him directly in the face.

He only got one solid punch before some NATO officers pulled him back.

Owen spat out what little blood was in his mouth before chuckling at them. "So this is how it's gonna go down. You're gonna cut me loose from these cuffs. You're gonna hand me the chip. I'm gonna walk out of here with my girl and you're not gonna follow."

"You must be joking," the NATO commander spoke.

"Look at his face," Shaw said, gesturing to Dom. "Ask him if I'm joking."

"One hostage does not outweigh the threat to millions," the commander stated. "I'm sorry, but this changes nothing."

Hobbs pulled out his gun and pointed it at the commander. This action caused all of the NATO officers to cock their guns and point them at everyone. "It changes everything. You tell your men to stand down."

"Stand down," the commander ordered, not wanting to get his head blown off.

"Toretto," Hobbs looked at Dom. "I need you to know, the moment we let him walk out that door with that chip, words like amnesty and pardon walk out with him."

Dom stared at Shaw, then looked to his left at Nora. "Those words went out the day we were born."

Hobbs nodded to Riley who went around un-cuffing the opposing team.

Owen gripped Nora's hand immediately, and they turned to go, but not before they turned to the team.

"You coming?" Shaw asked.

Everyone turned to Letty, watching as she didn't move, they never expected Riley to walk forward.

"Of course," she said, a slight accent taking over her usual 'American' one.

Everyone looked at their 'team member' in shock, realising that she was the reason that Shaw was two steps ahead of them. "I wouldn't miss if for the world, brother."

Nora laughed, linking her free arm with Riley's.

"Like I said," Shaw looked over his shoulder at the team after his sister joined them. "You were never in the game. If I see you on the horizon, I'll make the call and the girl's dead."

They turned around and kept walking.

"Oh wait," Nora said, turning away from Owen and walking over to Roman. Everyone jumped when she grabbed Rome by the back of his neck and slammed his face into her knee. She leaned down looking him in the eye.

"That was for my brother," she turned walking back towards her lover and out the door.

They made it outside, unhindered hopped into a range rover, speeding out of the base.

Nora turned her body to look into the back at Riley, handing her a small box.

"Thought you might want this back," she said as Riley opened the box to finder her family ring.

"Thanks," the other female stated with a small smile, sliding the ring back on her finger.

Nora nodded, turning back to the front.

"So what about Toretto's sister?" Riley asked, her accent getting stronger as she used it more.

Nora reached over, pulling out Owen's phone from his jacket pocket.

"There's no need for her anymore," she said, putting the phone to her ear. Owen smirked as she did exactly what he would do.

Suddenly the phone began to beep. Pulling the phone away confused, Nora looked at the screen, seeing it display 'call failed'. In frustration she threw it onto the dash.

* * *

"I just jammed every signal up and down the spectrum," Tej said after he finished messing with his computer.

"Let's move," Dom said after Rome handed him a shotgun.

"I'm coming with you," Letty said from behind them. Dom turned, looking at her before he nodded, walking out of the base.

They all piled into their cars, ready to stop Shaw once and for all.

* * *

Once they swung onto a runway, Owen, Nora and Riley met up with the rest of their team. Nora glanced out the rear view mirror to see three vehicles following them.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do they ever give up?" she mumbled.

Riley laughed.

Nora stuck her earpiece in and contacted Vegh. Soon enough their ride touched down on the runway in front of them.

The cargo doors opened and Owen sped up signalling to Jah and Adolfson to get ride of Toretto and his team.

"Let's end this thing," Owen told his sister and girlfriend before driving up onto the plane.

They all got out, Nora coming around the side to stand by Owen as Riley went around back, cocking her gun.

Vegh and Klaus brought out Mia. Riley was just bringing her gun up when Dom sped onto the plane, knocking into her with his car. As they turned to see what had happened, Mia hit Vegh and ran. The blonde quickly ran after her.

Owen pushed Nora down as Dom fired off his shotgun, just missing them. After he fired, Owen grabbed Nora and they ran further back into the plane.

They ran past some boxes and slammed into the wall just after Mia passed by. Owen turned to Vegh.

"Tell them to take off!"

The blonde ran as he grabbed Nora, tugging her after Mia. Owen ran in front and suddenly got tackled by Brian. He quickly let go of Nora and she ran passed, grabbing Mia, who had stopped to watch Brian.

"Let me go!" the female Toretto cried, trying to squirm out of the woman's hold. Nora tightened her grip, grabbing a flailing arm and holding on to it as she watched her boyfriend pick up a metal rod.

"Dom!" Mia yelled, alerting her brother to their predicament. Dom jumped, hitting Klaus and knocking him through a wooden support, directly onto Shaw.

Brian backed up, noticing the hold Nora had on Mia. He was about to move when he noticed Letty coming up behind Nora. The Latina hit the woman in the back of the head, causing her to let go of Mia, who Brian grabbed, hightailing it out of there.

Nora turned, grabbing the next punch Letty was about to throw and pushed her back towards Riley.

She looked over to see Dom pick up her boyfriend and throw him into a wood frame and Hobbs helped him knock out Klaus.

Nora looked at Hobbs before using a crate as leverage and propelled herself upwards, landing a kick to his face, sending him down onto to floor. Dom looked at her, not wanting to fight a girl, even if she was trained in the military. Without giving him much time to think, Nora ran at him and at the last second dropped down, sliding between his spread legs and running to the back of the plane where she saw Owen.

Nora turned back to see Dom looking away from her and noticed Letty shoot Riley with a harpoon, sending her out the airlock.

Nora gasped, holding back the tears that were ready to fall and went to find Owen.

She found him still laying on the floor, just getting up. He grabbed her hand, pulling towards the range rover so they could grab the computer chip. Owen jumped into the drivers seat while Nora looked out of the cargo bay to see something in the distance.

She was about to call to Owen when she heard a grunt and looked to see Dom hitting him and grabbing the chip. The range rover began to wheel forward due to the momentum of the plane and trapped Nora's foot between the closing doors and the vehicle. Owen came flying out of the window and she managed to grab his hand before he got sucked off the plane.

Dom saw the glass break and his body disappear. Thinking that Shaw had been sent off the plane, he grabbed the chip and headed back to his charger ready to get off the plane.

Nora looked over the edge of the bay doors, seeing Owen try to grip onto something other than her hand. Using her trapped foot as an anchor, she pulled him back up.

"We have to get out of here," he told her, feeling the plane going down. She nodded, pointing onto the tarmac at the pickup that Nora's friend Jinn was driving. Owen smiled, helping her get her wedged foot out before jumping from the plane onto the open bed. Once he landed he looked up at Nora, holding out his arms.

Nora let go, briefly suspended in the air as the wind whipped around her. Suddenly she felt her boyfriends arms wrap around her tightly, just as the plane crashed. Jinn slowed down and they watched it explode into flames.

The Korean man nodded behind them, towards their Aston Martin, which was being driven by Jinn's sister Anna.

Nora smiled, glad she had an escape plan, just in case. Owen looked down at her as the truck stopped and smiled.

They quickly switched vehicles, Nora getting into the drivers seat, telling Owen to stay hidden as she waved goodbye to Jinn. She drove around the mess the plane made, seeing Toretto and Hobbs standing with the rest of the team.

* * *

They turned, hearing a car, to see Nora looking at them from the Aston Martin. Hobbs, opened his mouth in shock, thinking she went up in flames to join her boyfriend. They watched as she turned the car around and got out. She walked across the tarmac to them, standing a safe distance away.

Hobbs reached for his gun but Nora already had one trained on him.

She turned to Dom.

"Your family is alive and well," she congratulated him mockingly, noticing that Gisele was missing. "And mine's dead. I guess you win after all."

Dom nodded and watched as she walked away before looking at Hobbs.

"You're gonna let her walk?" he asked.

Hobbs took a breath. "The deal was Shaw."

Dom nodded.

Little did they know, Shaw wasn't dead.

* * *

Nora smirked as she drove away, Owen sitting up straight in the seat.

"Where to next?" she asked.

He looked over at her and smirked. "Well, we are in Spain…"

She laughed, speeding down the tarmac.

* * *

Some time later, in Tokyo, a bald man was walking away from a car that was flipped upside down. He had just thrown a cross down on the pavement before pulling out his phone.

"Dominic Toretto, you don't know me," he said just as the car exploded behind him. "But you're about to."

Ian Shaw walked away from the burning remains of Han Lue. He stopped, looking at the photo that came in the mail with the cross. On the back of the picture of Riley Shaw, were three simple words.

For our Sister

THE END

**I couldn't let Luke Evans die! :D**


End file.
